the_lifetimefandomcom-20200214-history
Dimensions
Northeastern Deep Space (Drixar) Northern Portion - Neoaxas Origin - Random Dimension Name Generator Western Portion - Ahesula Origin - Random Dimension Name Generator Southern Portion - Eseyas Origin - Random Dimension Name Generator Eastern Portion - Arell Origin - Named after two people; Ariel, Kei's Guardian Angel & Arelli, Kei's Best Friend. Northeastern Portion - Bredore Origin - Random Dimension Name Generator Center Potion - Coagaalen Origin - Random Dimension Name Generator Emyth Emyth is a cluster of dimensions located in the northeastern corner of Deep Space and is without argument the most active, chaotic, lively, and worthwhile cluster in all of Deep Space (about 77 clusters). The Myriad was crowned king of Deep Space in the capital of Emyth, Clymopolia. In the city of Clymopolia, most who visit from Earth normally get the Satix Los Angeles feeling of being surrounded by millions of people and having seen most of them. Emyth came to be when its Big Brother cluster, Esphere, was shattered by The Myriad's precursors, The Arcturians, a branch of The Known. The Arcturians shattered Esphere by releasing all of their energy at once, creating something that's called an Arcturian Pulse, which is simply an amount of energy so high that the pulse that is created is able to shatter entire clusters. All life in Esphere died, with the exception of those in Olan. The bodies of those who died were distorted and etched into the fabric of space-time for the rest of eternity. The Known were Holy Knights of Esphere. The Known didn't only result in The Myriad, a fallen Holy Knight, however, but The Known also resulted in The Underground, later known to be the strongest and biggest organization ever to exist, consisting of decillions of members from all over Deep Space. Emyth is known for its terrifyingly powerful organizations such as Nyte, The Underground and The Timeless as well as The Myriad. Deep Space Deep Space is a term used to describe the area which contains all 777,777,777,777,777,777,777 dimensions and is home to more than a centillion people. The space between dimensions is called Open Space, while space lining the outside a dimension is Controlled Space. "The Citadel" (Red) The Citadel is officially named Yeocyn and is dominantly controlled by the organization known as Nyte in the northern half, and everything south of Wox, including Wox, is controlled by The Requiem. Nyte is a secret organization that works behind the scenes of the governments, which are primarily A-GS-like governments, composing of The Guardians and Generals as its military, and a Council concerning their actual laws and government, and these are allies to The Timeless and Lifetime. Those that aren't based on the A-GS' blueprints, however, are anarchist. Those in favor of anarchism are controlled by The Vagabonds and are enemies of The Timeless and Lifetime. In Lavox, there was a battle involving organizations named Emerald Assault and Nyte on the defense and The Myriad and The Vagabonds on the offense. The battle was later dubbed 'The Emerald Assault Slaughter' because Nyte arrived too late to Lavox because it was barricaded by Emerald Assault to trap The Myriad and The Vagabonds who arrived much earlier. The Myriad lead the assault on the dimension, destroying 23 universes out of the 26 that Lavox had, and Emerald Assault opened its gate to Nyte, who was able to finally push The Vagabonds all the way down to Askavix, the only neutral dimension in the cluster, while Emerald Assault retreated to The Ottiqin. The Myriad, however, went MIA. Some stories say that he committed suicide after his embarrassing defeat, and was reborn as Kei Aegin, while some say he possessed Kei when he was only a child. Either way, when The Myriad is the subject matter, Kei is always involved. After Uoteo split in two, went to war, ended the war, and reformed, the Southern and Northern portions of The Citadel were still on uneven ground. When North offered south a truce, South accepted, and silently planned the destruction of North. "The Occult" (Green) The Occult is officially named Olan and is completely controlled by a group called Sound Of Silence. They are allied to The Timeless and Lifetime, but The Wall keeps everyone except those in Sound Of Silence out. The Wall was created in order to protect the center of the sector, The Triumvirate. The Triumvirate, Trinylex, Trinylox, and Trinylax respectively, in turn, protect the inner-center of the sector. The dimension in the Center is named Foria, and this is where all magical things are born. The southern part of Yeocyn is fighting a war on two fronts, the northern part of The Citadel, to be in complete control of Yeocyn, and The Wall, to control the Magical Output of Deep Space. Foria houses not only Sound Of Silence, however. There are also organizations called Hellsin and Paradox, which make up the two branches of The Wall's military; The Magical (Paradox) and Physical (Hellsin) branches. Paradox has a history of being neutral, but everything changed when a group called Anomaly obliterated an entire dimension called Caddock, Paradox' home dimension. Hellsin, however, was never neutral, and actually until recently was an enemy of The Timeless because Luna and the Hellsin leader, Puppet, has a massive disagreement over what color math folders should be if English folders were blue, science green, and social studies yellow. Hellsin is from a dimension called Murtagh, which was on the Tri-Dimension border, and Luna commanded The Timeless to launch an invasion on Murtagh, but only as a diversion. Luna composed a small strike team, the four strongest Generals and herself, and went to Dyekidynn, where Puppet had a secret base of operations in case Murtagh came under fire. Luna and her strike team waited in their base's lobby for Puppet and his council to ambush them. Just as Luna had received word that Murtagh had been deleted, Puppet and his squad warped into the base, and Luna commenced the ambush. Puppet and Luna's squads stagnated in battle, with Puppet's band of friends being very defensive, but Luna's strike team being extremely powerful. The two leader eventually came to an agreement and let the past be the past. They allied, and both returned to Yoria for further debriefing. "The Normal" (Purple) Normal is a very strong and general term. In this case, normal is used to describe the part of Deep Space that contains the lowest concentration of Magical Output. Kei Aegin, son of Oliver Aegin, son of Satan, was born in Eimax, in the very corner of Kuapea, which is nicknamed "The Normal." Kuapea is completely barren north of Sicarius and East of Verand and is often considered the Corner of The Cluster. Although Foria has the highest concentration of Magical Output, it was once a part of Yoria, The Blockade of Kuapea. Yoria is called The Blockade because those who are enemy to The Timeless have never made it past Yoria if coming from the south. Going all the way around Yoria puts you either in enemy territory of in The Nothing, the area surrounding Deep Space. On the inside, Yoria is perfect, but it can be a very dangerous place to the seven enemies of The Timeless. The small dimension of Satix, however, is the most dangerous of them all. Satix is home to Kei and Astiel Aegin, who are arguably the most powerful entities in all of Deep Space. Satix is also home to The Timeless and Lifetime, while Eimax was home to The Guardians. In The Ottiqin, the reigning organization is called Emerald Assault, which used to be as widespread as far south as Aprea in Yeocyn. However, since Nyte was unable to help Emerald Assault, Emerald Assault was forced to retreat to Kuapea by The Vagabonds and The Myriad, the former King of the entire cluster, and former leader and founder of TERRYBLE, a secret specialized military trained to kill gods, until Nyte was allowed entrance and push the attackers all the way down to Askavix. "The Suburb" (Pastel Lilac) Remaining true to it's given name of The Suburb, Uoteo is known for being the suburb of the Emyth Cluster. It rests atop all of the chaos and mayhem that is Icious, Lixir, and, not to mention, The Nowhere Chipara. The Suburb has a brief history of a civil war, splitting the sector in half, North and South. The South side was temporarily annexed by South Citadel, whereas the North side allied with North Citadel, accompanied by Kuapea to the East and Olan to the South East. With help from the West Cloud, the South side was obliterated by the allied forces on all sides except for West, which was territory of a whole other cluster anyway. The South was emancipated from South Citadel and they both surrendered to the North. Uoteo was entirely reformed, but South Citadel stayed the same, enemy to Olan and North Citadel. "The Cloud" (Aero/Ice/Light Blue) Split into the West and East Clouds by Lixir, Icious, also known as''' The Void,' was a mostly neutral sector, and it kept Uoteo and Chipara separate. Before there was Lixir, there was a complete Icarius Cloud. In the center of The Cloud, the capital, now capital of Lixir, was Eilax. Tension grew between the West and East sides, mostly over lack of resources, drained by refugees coming from Chipara to the south. The East side finally snapped when the West side accepted too many refugees from Chipara into the capital. The East side officially separated and declared itself it's own sector, with its capital as Eimix, and the West side, not wanting to get the center of Icious involved, split from its center and named its capital Tanedor. What was left of the Center of the Icarius Cloud became The Void, which acted like a gateway for refugees coming from Chipara to get to Uoteo. ''West Cloud The West Cloud wasn't in a very good position financially, since refugees were quickly draining sector funds. The West Cloud couldn't keep up with the East Cloud, who didn't accept refugees. The East Cloud's military, if clashed with West's, would leave no survivors and very little loss. This did not matter since East made the mistake of using Chipara to flank West. East Cloud Although the higher-ups of the East Cloud would never admit to it, they felt guilty for not accepting refugees. With East's fiery determination to put West in its place, they made a plan; use Chipara to flank West and take control, and reunite. This plan ended up failing, since Chipara's military quickly shut East's down and sent them back, for the Chiparans saw no reason to allow East to use Chipara as a means to an end. In the end, East surrendered, realizing that strength wasn't necessarily in numbers, but in unity, which is what West proudly displayed when Chipara invaded West. "The Veil" (Sea Green) Formerly the center of Icious, Lixir 'now serves as a passage for refugees coming from Chipara and are bound for Uoteo. Lixir got the name "The Veil" from being the center of the Icarus Cloud, which is split in three parts, East and West, and the darkest part, '''The Veil. '''Since it's small, there isn't much to know. Its capital is Veilix, and it has no history of conflict because of its size and age. '"The Nowhere" (Sand Yellow) The bottom left quarter of Emyth is called The Nowhere for a reason; It's badlands. Due to a war that occurred several decades ago on the west side of The Nowhere, formally known as Chipara, '''which involved the cluster to the south, known as '''Bugwyn. Chipara used to be known as the Chronix Frontier because of how dangerous and impenetrable the bottom row of dimensions were. North Bugwyn wanted to invade Clymopolia to gain control of Uoteo, Icious, and Lixir, and later Olan, Kuapea, and Yeocyn. The plan was to then branch out to the west of Emyth and take that cluster. In an epic defense of Emyth, Chipara finally fell when The Myriad was unleashed by The Known. The Myriad destroyed everything useful in Chipara and left it barren. The Myriad was later freed from The Known by Nyte, where The Myriad apologized and rebuild Chipara as best he could, which yielded very little in way of luxury or life. List of Dimensions (Alphabetical): When describing a dimension, always describe the home-world in the dimension's primary Universe. i.e.' Allecr is known for its medieval setting which stands strong within the surrounding future setting. # Arcturus Cloud # Agielyn # Aipix # Allecr # Amyth # Aoan # Aphaire # Aprea # Aquarii Star System # Aresko # Askavix # Avia # Blirix # Cezinox # Clomix # Clymopolia # Crux Aristaeus # Cryomia # Cyastor # Dyekidynn # Dyotur # Ecyl # Eglin # Eilax # Eimax # Eimix # Eoax # Ephumyx # Eucleox # Figor # Foigin # Foria # Griephere # Hyperes Apreus # Icarius Cloud # Igith # Immix # Inalix # Jinieox # Juriz # Klietorix # Knyceous # Krueonos # Kruill # Lavox # Luroth # Mevoudore # Mussipius # Nioh # Ogor # Ogue # Omega Adastreia # Oq # Osan # Phojox # Piatix # Ploraq # Pnixin # Pulaan # Satix # Seppepnunor # Sicarius # Sidale # Sodupith # Spero # Striopis # Suesox # Tanedor # Tenebris # The Ottiqin # Theta Aegialeus # Threviech # Treivilaaq # Trinylax # Trinylex # Trinylox # Uanoth # Upara # Usol # Varqiir # Veilix # Vekkemax # Vela Alcyoneus # Verand # Vilax # Virgo Solymus # Weatire # Wox # Xamaq # Xiatore # Yoria # Zosox List of Clusters (Alphabetical): # Allumhaz # Bossodea # Bracyn # Briquaraah # Bugwyn # Eeruumex # Emiphis # Emyth # Eomyn # Ex # Feotoa # Galiqir # Heriiq # Icyn # Ixas # Jaevyn # Kragenoire # Kuetoq # Lacroix # Nuaraka # Odale # Oddixaar # Olliobaan # Peye # Preygon # Risyn # Seughon # Shaaque # Swevyn # Timiir # Tranith # Uraqa # Xianaix # Ymiir '''''Passing Of Power Before there were Arcturians, there were Holy Knights. These Holy Knights had an Emperor above them, and the only way to become Emperor was to defeat all of the Holy Knights and the current Emperor. Anyone could challenge the Holy Knights. The first Emperor was decided when the Holy Knights dueled in an all-out free-for-all between all ten of them. The winner became Emperor. The first Emperor, Red, held his power for 30 years before being defeated by his oldest son, Asher. Asher overcame every Holy Knight with relative ease, but his father was no push over. Before the fight, the two made a pact which said that whoever won would be reborn as the brother to the most powerful being in Deep Space, and the loser would be forever tormented in The Inbetween. Before Asher killed his father, Red pulled him close for a hug and gave him a Redcliff Pendant and the Book of The Damned. Red instructed his son to travel forward in time and find Chuck, then a great Life wizard and Celestial General, follow him, and make sure everything would go as according to the chapter in the book titled "The Timeless." If it didn't play out exactly like it said in the book, Asher would not be born. Before Red could finish, the dagger stuck in his appendix became lodged in his large intestine, and quickly bled to death. Asher, left with nothing but Everything and nothing at the same time, opened the Book of The Damned and began studying Time Magic. On the 30th of April, 2015, Asher was defeated by Puppet for The Crown. As soon as this happened, Asher's soul warped away, leaving his body in the arena of The Midnight Sun. Four years later, his job was complete, and he was reborn as Asher Aegin, and the Redcliff Pendant made it through the ages and dimensions of distorted timelines and warped realities. Finally, everything that Red promised was true, and Asher was whole again. Classifications * Deep Space ** Clusters *** Sector **** Dimensions ***** Realities ****** Universes ******* Clouds ******** Clusters ********* Galaxies ********** Systems *********** Orbits ************ Planets